No More Wendy
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: This is basically years later of Ice. Stan is finally thinking Kyle is cute. They're 14 this takes place a year before Happy birthday Henri and The return of raven. Stendy, Style, Creek, Stolovan, Bunny, Candy and Kake  Karen x Ike. Pronounced Cake xD


No more Wendy

By: Erika Kensuke

I actually had a dream about the climax. So that was my inspiration.

-Stan's POV-

I don't know what to do...I keep having these...weird feelings for my Super Best friend, Kyle. I can't help but look at him and feel warm inside...

"Stan!" Kenny pushed me out of my daydreams... and my seat. I fell to the ground. Hitting my head on the floor.

"Ow! What was that for Kenny?" I yelled.

"The bell rang like, 5 minutes ago, dude!" He said.

"Really? I didn't notice..." I said embarrassed. I got up and went to my locker and Kyle was waiting for me there.

"I'm busy tomorrow night... so did you wanna sleep over tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Sure dude!" I always spent the night at Kyle's house on Saturday nights so I didn't have to go to church in the morning. Then Kyle had someone to hangout with besides his brother Ike. This weekend, Kyle was going to Denver to go to a Jewish thing. Kyle wouldn't really tell me much about it. _"It's a Jewish thing"_ He put it. I always laughed at that cause I remembered the time when the Jersey people tried to take over America.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie instead, and then we could order pizza..." He said as we walked home.

"Yeah. Sound fun!" I replied. Kyle's parents weren't home because they were at work and Ike was with Karen. They were probably at the mall and Ike was probably buying her half the mall.

"Let's go play video games." He said walking up the stairs. We played SSBB until Kyle's parents got home. Kenny was spending the night with Butters tonight, Karen and Ike were going to a concert with the goth kids for some reason...

"Kyle, we're going to to help set up the party tomorrow night. I trust you two to behave and he have the liquor locked up tight. Have fun boys. We'll be spending the night at the hotel." Kyle's mom said. Leaving the room. So it was only gonna be me and Kyle in the house? Ok then...

At about 6:00 we ordered pizza, then at about 10:00 we made popcorn, and began to watch The Mask. Everything was normal, but during one of the scenes, Kyle absentmindedly held my hand.

"Dude!" I said pulling my hand away.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You were holding my hand..."

"Sorry dude." He blushed.

"It's ok." we continued to watch the movie. By the time the movie was over, Kyle was asleep on my shoulder. I savored the moment, because when was I ever gonna get another chance like this? I finally got tired,and decided to wake my sleeping beauty up.

"Hey, Kyle. Wake up dude." I nudged him.

"hmmm?" He drifted awake.

"You fell asleep, lets go to bed." I smiled. He got into the bed, as well as I.

"I thought you were going to use the sleeping bag." Kyle commented.

"I don't feel like sleeping on the floor. Besides, it's to cold" I winked.

"What's this about Stan?" he asked.

"K-Kyle I really like you...but more than friend..." I started slowly, taking his hand.

"You do?"

"Yeah..."

"I do too Stan..." He said.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yeah, since we were 9."

"Wow... why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You would've thought I was crazy." He replied.

"No, not really. I've seen crazier." I said pulling him close. Kyle put his hands on my neck and pulled my lips to his. Static went through my body in less that a second. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him even closer. I began to explore the inside of Kyle's mouth and I heard him let out a small moan. Kyle took off my hat, and began to play with my hair. Just then, my cell phone rang.

"Dammit..." I said pulling away from Kyle. I took my pocket and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Stan? Why didn't you show up for our date tonight?" Wendy's voice sounded through the phone. Oh yeah I had a date with Wendy tonight.

"I had other plans"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It means that something came up and it was more important than you." I hoped that wasn't to mean...

"Stan! What's more important than me?"

"Kyle." I hung up. Probably leaving her with her mouth hanging wide open. I sat my phone on the table next to Kyle's bed, but only after taking out the battery. Kyle started laughing cause he'd been listening to the entire conversation.

"Dude, she's going to kill you!"

"I don't care Wendy's a bitch." I rolled my eyes.

"That's another thing I've been waiting for you to say." Kyle said blushing.

"Wendy has used me for to long. I need someone else." I smirked.

"I'd like to take her place" Kyle smirked. Kyle closed his eye and yawned.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said laying his head on my shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep then."

"Kay. Night Stan." He said.

"Night Kyle..." I closed my eyes, and after a while, I finally fell asleep.

The next day, we went to the mall to get lunch. Kyle's parent's weren't home yet, so Kyle insisted on leaving a note. Once we got there, Wendy came out of nowhere.

"Stan! What is wrong with you? How is Kyle more important than me?" she yelled.

"Kyle was gonna be all alone at his house last night, so I thought I'd keep him company." I explained.

"So? I'm home alone all the time! No one keeps me company." She retaliated, "Is Kyle really more important than me?" She asked.

"Yes he is." I said subtly taking Kyle's hand.

"No! I need to be more important! I am your Girlfriend!" She yelled. A crowd was starting to form around us.

"Not anymore your not." I shook my head.

"What?" Wendy said out loud, and Kyle whispered the same thing behind me.

"Yeah, Wendy, It's over." I said. Wendy got really angry. The crowd began to whisper.

"Your nothing without me!" She yelled. "I'll ruin you! No girl will ever date you!"

"I don't need a girl. I have Kyle." I pulled Kyle towards me and kissed him lightly on his lips, making him blush. The crowd cheered. Jeez were they a studio audience?

"Gay wad!" Wendy yelled.

"Hey! Don't call him a gay wad!" A voice spoke up, it was Craig. "He's bi you retarded slut! Just like most of us are!" He said, kissing Tweek on the cheek.

"Yeah! We don't need you hating!" Kevin Stoley hugged Clyde.

"Get out of here stupid slut!" Butters rested his head on Kenny's arm. Wendy was devastated. Nothing like this had happened to her before. She thought she was always loved. Ha! Man was she wrong! Wendy's eyes welled up with tears.

"Fine. Be that way..." She ran off. Bebe ran after her.

"Wow... This is one weird trip to the mall..." Kyle said behind me.

"Yeah, this is some fucked up shit..." I replied.

"Let's go get some pizza." Kyle said holding my hand.

"Ok dude."

"Hey wait up!" Kenny and Butters yelled from behind us. Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Kevin followed.

"Why don't we all just get lunch together?" Clyde asked.

"Sounds fun!" Kyle smiled. We went to the pizza place in the mall and we got 2 large pizzas. Cheese for Kyle and Butters, Peperoni for me Craig and I. Pineapple for Kenny and Tweek, and Taco for Clyde and Kevin. Then Clyde rose his glass of soda.

"No more Wendy!" The rest of us raised our sodas

"No more Wendy!" We clanked our glasses, and each took a large bite out or pizza.

"Stan, are you finally happy to be without that controlling bitch?" Kenny used a bread stick as a microphone and held it up to me.

"Yeah, totally dude!" I took the bread stick away from Kenny and crammed it in my mouth. Once we were finished with our pizza, The 8 of us left the mall. We saw Wendy sitting on the curb about 10feet away, but that's not what caught my eye. She was talking to Cartman! I watched and then out of nowhere, she hugged him! Oh Wendy you sure have sunk low. I ignored them after that, and Kyle and I continued walking home. I looked forward to my life with Kyle.

No more Wendy.

END 3


End file.
